


Red Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long day. Matt had really just wanted to help Mello relax.</p><p>And as Mello finds out, the Devil is real, and sinfully, beautifully, red, red, red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I wanted this.

* * *

 

He twisted, his body writhing from the mix of pain and pleasure that raced along his spine. The grinning red demon that turned to smirk up at him only pulled him deeper and deeper into his stupor. Dusted red hair and red, red lips. Hands and face still frozen, flushed with blood from the blizzard outside.

"C'mon Mel. I thought you had more fight than that in you," Matt purred, jerking him upwards suddenly again and making the air in his lungs disappear.

And it _had_ been sudden, he wasn't even sure what happened between him walking in the doorway and when his pants had hit the floor, but they weren't on him now. They wouldn't ever be on him again if he could help it. He leaned backwards against the wall, taking in the sight of Matt's gold-brown eyes, green rimming the edges and giving him a glorious, picturesque look. They were half lidded and almost taunting, as though he knew already that he'd won the game and was just waiting for him to admit defeat, to bow down and submit. 

God he was sexy.

"No telling me to stop this time?" he asked again, taking a moment to show his amusement with a lazy swipe of his tongue across his lips. Matt hasn't so much as taken him into his mouth yet, and yet already Mello has to control his hips to keep from bucking in his palm.

"Don't you have better things to do than tease me?" he breathed, feeling himself stiffen even more. Matt began licking at him, a cold cheek pressed to his thigh. "Shit, Matt, I'm already too close--"

He put his whole mouth over him, thin red lips stretched taut but still smiling evilly somehow and pushed his hair back on his head. He moved apathetically, rhythmically, the tempo always just a little too slow to move to, and Mello wants to dance, wants to speed up _._ Tries to speed up, but the wretched Devil wouldn't alter his pace for anyone, or anything. Finally, just as he's about to fall over the edge, Matt pulls away, before unbuttoning his own clothes. The deep crown on his head is pushed back again, a fitting colour for the rest of him. Not a brunette, nor is it dark and inky. It's not ivory or grey or a filthy blonde.

His crown is a nest of red thorns, rusted brown like dead blood.

"Not yet," he orders. His irises turn into kaleidoscopes of colour, flashing from deep crimson and back to green depending on how he angles his head, but they're most beautiful when he closes them to force those awful red lips against Mello's. His movements are catlike, lithe and smooth in contrast to his shallow breathing, sweetly affectionate almost, until he forces himself on him more furiously.

A second later, they're both up against the wall, Matt's bare chest pressed to his, going for his neck and biting down. Pulling and popping the buttons off his shirt. Hard. Needy. He's barely a weight on him, but somehow he still pushes his body sideways and lays him flat on the bed, pinning him down by his wrists and ankles. Shamelessly runs a hand across his stomach, dipping lower and lower until Mello squirms at every touch.

The demon looks pleased, his cheshire smile splitting his face in two, and moves back down. "Not yet. Not until you ask me," he repeats. He plants featherlight kisses along his length, only to dip back around him once more, and Mello shivers. Once, twice, he sees his eyes flash up at him again, and this time there's definitely taunting in them when he stares. It's a dirty kind of pleasure, but he falls into it all the same, greedy and lusting for more.

Matt bites lightly, dragging his teeth down more tender areas, and Mello almost screams.

Almost.

He won't let the demon win.

He pulls gently at him with his hands again, flashing him that godawful smirk again, and he's moving now, faster than before. Lips that tug at him in the most intimate way, all the while increasing in speed. Faster than he thinks he can go, faster than he can hold on to, though for what it's worth he'll try. The red crown falls in front of his eyes, and Matt pauses to push it back slowly, a curtain between them that he doesn't want. He wants to see the need in him, watch his back arch when he finally gives in. 

"Ask me, Mello."

Mello can't move, much less talk, he can't even take off his already unbuttoned shirt or vest. He can only grit his teeth and force his eyes shut, arch like a good boy and hope not to falter, but the Devil will have none of that. He's an impatient deity, a demanding patron, he works harder still with one hand while the other creeps up to caress his cheek. And just as suddenly, in one cold swift movement, yanks his face down again and forces him to watch his performance. A performance that, like any other, requires an audience. 

The tension builds up no matter how much he tries to stop it, and Mello is plunged into the fuzzy whites of bliss, but they're still tinted red, red, red toppings on snow canvas. He feels the coldness of lips brought to his once again, the laughter of his demons holding him closer as he eventually falls into warm, sinful unrest.

 

* * *

 


End file.
